A new Destiny
by redgriffin22
Summary: After getting kicked out of the Dursleys, Harry leaves and goes to New York and ends up in another adventure. I hope you enjoy this story. No flames please. I DON'T OWN HP, or PQ, due to reasons,will not be updated in a long time
1. Chapter 1

**_This is the beginning of a new work I working on. This is set between the Titan's Curse and OOTP. I hope you enjoy this story. I will try update every so often but being a high school senior does have it's problems.  
_**

Chapter 1

Harry was walking down the street away from the Dursley's after getting kicked out of the house by his uncle. He was happy to get out of there after years of being treated like a slave, and finally he was out of the Dursley's forever so he couldn't help but smile before he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Hallelujah, I'm free**"**

As he finished his cheer he realized as much as he hated the Dursleys, he had no where to live and it was getting dark out. Where he could go he had no idea for but with Voldemort at large at the moment, staying out in the open for him would be suicide. He wanted go to the Weasleys but Dumbledore would just send him back to the Dursleys later on. He sighed as he sat on a bench near the park and looked at the empty park. He didn't have much muggle money, only like a five or so.

'I need money, I should go to Gringotts'

'just make more money using magic' said a female voice 'you know how to'

'huh?'

'just do it!' snapped the voice causing him to jump high in the air.

Sighing again he did what the for told him and next thing he knew, he had four hundred dollars with him. He smiled at the money he now had.

'Now what?' thought Harry

'go to New York' said the voice again

'okay' agreed Harry making sure not to piss off the voice

'good and one more thing, follow your heart before its too late'

He told a taxi to the airport and got on a flight to New York to start his next adventure, he thought about his parents and wished he was living with them and then he wouldn't be in this predicament , as he he sat down he heard another voice speak to him but this time it was a guy.

'Stay away from New York, it's for your own good'

'What was that?' thought Harry "Well I guess whatever it was, I think its gone now'

He closed his eyes and went to sleep as the plane took off starting him on his way to a new journey.

**_That is it for the first chapter, I hope you enjoy this story. I'll try to update if people like this. but no promises because of neck deep homework._**


	2. Chapter 2

DON'T OWN HP OR PQ. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. I hope you enjoy this story.

Heroes meet

During the flight, Harry decided to go asleep because of the boredom of the long flight to America. But this dream was different then the ones he had before because they always involved Voldemort but this time it was a girl around his age.

(Dream)

_Harry noticed the girl just standing there looking around as if she was lost. He walked up to her to see if she was okay._

"_You okay?" asked Harry "What's wrong?" _

"_I'm not sure" said the girl in low quiet voice "the last thing I remember is that I was about to die"_

"_well we wouldn't be talking if you were dead" said Harry_

"_True" said the girl with a small smile on her face_

"_I'm Harry, Harry Potter" said Harry expecting the normal reaction when he said his name to people. But he didn't get the reaction this time._

"_I'm Thalia" said the girl_

"_Nice to meet you" said Harry _

He was about ask her another question when a stewardess woke him from his dream to tell that they're about to land in New York. He looked out the window and saw the statue of Liberty. He smiled happy that he was now in America. The plane came to a stop which meant that they had landed. He got up and exited the plane and left the airport.

'Now what?'

'Find Percy Jackson' said the male voice in his head

'okay but where do I look?'

'look for Sally Jackson, his mother'

'okay' thought Harry

He had few questions, who was Percy Jackson? Why is he important and who was this Thalia girl he dreamt about?

He left the airport and took a taxi to an near by restaurant to eat. He order a cheeseburger and a soda, after the meal, he decided to ask the waiter if he knew Sally Jackson.

"Yes I do" said the waiter

"Can you tell me where she lives?"

"I'm a friend of her son Percy" he added after getting a strange look for the waiter

"Sure" said the waiter. He give Harry directions to find Sally and Percy, harry thanked him and paid him before leaving the restaurant. He called for a taxi to take him near the apartment building, he didn't want to feel like a stalker. On his way that he decided to fall asleep since he didn't know how long of a drive it was going to be.

"Kid, we're there" said the driver

"Thanks" said Harry handing him the money and got out and starting towards and no sooner then he took ten steps he ran into someone, literally ran into someone. They both hit the ground hard, Harry groaned as he sat up. He looked over to the person he bumped into to see if they were alright. It was a kid about a few years younger than him.

"You okay?" asked Harry

"Fine" said the boy

"Sorry about that"

"Its okay"

"I'm Harry Potter" said Harry holding out his hand to shake the other kids hand.

"Percy Jackson" said the kid shaking his hand.

**There we go, the heroes have met. I hope enjoy this story, please review, tell me what you think and before you say anything, the musical part of the story is going to stay no matter what, I will try to have more then one song in each chapter. Sorry for the chapter being short, homework...my archenemy. Also sorry if my story causes some confused I will try to make the setting and order of scenes go better.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR PERCY JACKSON I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS STORY. :)**

Now What

Back in England Dumbledore was pacing back and forth in his office because of the disappearance of Harry, not because he loved him but because he was  
the only weapon able to defeat Voldemort. He called an Order of the Phoenix meeting to inform of Harry's disappearance, He told them that harry had  
captured by death eaters and would be killed by Voldemort himself or so Dumbledore thouht. Sirius and Lupin both agreed that Dumbledore was lying  
and that harry decided to make a jail break and succeeded this time.

"We need to get him back" said Molly Weasley

"We don't know that he has been kidnapped Molly" said Sirius

"yes he has, he would have never left that place unless he was" said molly

"Have you not seen the abuse that he has suffered through at that house?" snapped Lupin

"Remus, Sirius..the evidence points to harry being captured by Voldemort." said Dumbledore

"I bet he got out and you're trying to cover it up" said Sirius

"Listen.."

"No you listen" said Sirius " now listen here you old bastard You had put him with the Dursley's even though you knew that they would hate him, making him work like an house elf, treating him like shit. I don't care if it was for the greater good, he does not deserve a life like that, if you won't leave alone, I will take care it myself."

Everyone was shocked at the language and 'lies' that came out of his mouth during the what he said. Lupin knew that Sirius was pissed about the whole not letting harry living with him and  
he was also mad about that because in the potters will, it was stated that Harry for no reason should go to the Dursleys if anything were to happen to them. He had two questions, did Harry  
find out about the will and left because he was angry? Where was Harry anyway?

'I hope he's okay' thought Lupin

"Sirius, what was that for?" demanded Molly

"Molly please calm down" said Dumbledore which she did

"Albus, did you read the will?" asked Sirius ignoring Molly

"I did" said Dumbledore "So what?"

"Then you know you violated the wishes of Lily and James, right?"

"Such as?"

"Leaving Harry at the Dursleys, and that if they died Remus or I were to gain guardianship of him and if neither one of us could take care of him, he would go to Lily's best friend Sally Jackson"

"none of you were capable at the time" said Dumbledore " I heard that Sally died a few months before the death of the potters"

"Sally is still alive, she sent me a letter a few months ago" said Sirius

"So you guessing he'll search for her?" asked Arthur

"I don't know but I think we should not interfere with this" said Sirius looking directly at Dumbledore. "I think fate has other plans for Harry"

**_Sorry for the short chapter, until I get more free time to write longer ones, I will have to write short ones. I hope you enjoyed this story so far. hope to update soon. I know I brought in a plot twist early but oh well.  
_**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER, PERCY JACKSON. I hope you enjoy this and no flames please.  
**

First Impressions

"Wow, what are the chances?" said Harry

"Of what?" asked Percy

"Of me finding you on my first try" said Harry.

Next thing he knew there was a sword pointing at him. Harry went to grab his wand but decided against it because people could see him use magic against Percy or think he was crazy for pointing a stick at someone. "can we talk about this...I'm not here to kill you if thats what you're thinking"

"How do I know that?" asked Percy

"I would have killed you the second you told me your name" said Harry

"Okay, Sorry about that" said Percy putting the sword away "But how did you know to find me?"

"Two voices in my head told me" said Harry "One was a guy and the other was a woman"

"Two voices, well it might not be Kronos" said Percy

"Wait, you don't think I'm crazy?" asked Harry

"No, I've heard voices too" said Percy

Harry noticed people staring at them funny and he didn't like it. He looked back at Percy and did a head tilt which caused Percy to look around and he saw what Harry saw.

"Let's go back to my house" said Percy

"yeah" said Harry

After a short walk they entered Percy's house which was not as big as he suspected it to be. There were some other people in the house, one was a blond with grey eyes which surprised him, who looked around Percy's age but standing in the corner was someone he thought he would never see in real life...Thalia.

'She is real' thought Harry

"Harry this is Annabeth, and Thalia, everyone this is Harry" said Percy

"Percy why did you bring a completely random stranger in here?" demanded Thalia

'She was way nicer in my dream' thought Harry

"Let's hear him speak before you make bad judgment about this kid for all we know he could end up being a good friend." said Annabeth

"Well" said Thalia sending Harry a glare

"First of all I'm Harry Potter, I am from England and I am not a threat if you guys think I'm out to kill you another reason is that I don't even know any of you"

"England?" asked Annabeth

"Yes" said Harry

"So what are you doing here?" asked Thalia

"I need to get away from my life thats all" said Harry

"From what?" asked Percy

"I rather not say" said Harry

"Okay" said Annabeth

"What? We don't know anything about him" said Percy

"He's right" said Thalia "For once"

"Thalia, we should get to know him better before we ask thing like that" said Annabeth

"Thanks"

"For what?"

"Oh, I don't it's just..." started Harry before he told them his story or the parts that didn't involve magic to them. He didn't know why he telling this but something told him that he could trust them.

"So you weren't accepted in England?" asked Annabeth

"You can say that" said Harry

"Why?" asked Thalia

"I'm an outcast" said Harry

"I think that we all can relate to that" said Percy. Both Annabeth and Thalia glared at him.

"huh?"

Just as Annabeth was about to answer him, the phone rang, so Percy went to get it. Harry didn't hear much and decided not to asked just yet since he just met these kids but they seemed friendly enough. Percy returned a few minutes later.

"that was Grover" said Percy "he found a few more relatives"

"Wait you all are related?" asked Harry

"Yes" said Annabeth "Percy, you should ask your mom for a ride so we can greet our cousins"

"Sure thing" said Percy

After Percy asked his mom for a ride and introduced her to Harry, they were off to greet Grover who he found out was Percy's best friend and the two cousins that grover found but Harry had a feeling that they were hiding something from him and it was important, but then again he was a wizard and that was something to hide, so they had their secrets to hide and he had his own secrets. He just stared out the window of the car wondering whatever was in store for him and his new friends.

**_So sorry for not updating sooner, please tell me what you think of this story, like it? Hate it? please review. I hope to update soon. The song used this chapter is I Can Go The Distance, there three versions of this song so the one I used was Michael Bolton.  
_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER, PERCY JACKSON OR THE SONGS IN THE STORY. ENJOY.**_

What the Heck?

Harry rode quieting in the car listening to Annabeth and Percy auguring which reminded him of Ron and Hermione who argued quite a lot at Hogwarts. Harry realized that he had left without even saying goodbye to his best friends. He felt bad for no saying goodbye but then Dumbledore probably would have sent back to the Dursleys and he would have never met Percy and the others. He just looked out the window until the car came to a stop.

"We're here" said Annabeth

They said thanks for the ride and were greeted by a kid with crutches who was hugged by both girls and percy just give him a high five. Harry assumed that this was the Grover that Percy and Annabeth had mention earlier.

"Who's this?" asked Grover

"I'm Harry Potter" said Harry

"Where are they?" asked Annabeth

"Follow me" said Grover leading them to where the other kids were hanging out.

Harry wanted to find these kids and then get out of there because something felt off about the place. A few minutes later they reached the place which looked a dance was going on as Thalia grabbed Grover and dragged him off somewhere so did Annabeth and Percy. He watched them dance again while another song came on

_**How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home**_

_**Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)**_

_**Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)**_

_**Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life**_

_**Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)**_

_**Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)  
I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life**_

_**Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead**_

_**All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything**_

_**Without thought, without voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life**_

_**Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)**_

_**Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)**_

_**I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life**_

After the song finished Harry noticed that the two kids that they were there to get were gone and no sign of the others so he simply left the room to find the kids. He soon realized that he was being followed, he looked by to see Percy and Annabeth behind him.

"Why are you two following me?" asked Harry

"Why did you leave"

"Nico and Bianca have gone missing"

"You noticed too?"

"yep" said Percy

The group found the two kids and they were being taken away by one of the teachers or so he thought. But for them the following didn't last as soon they were captured by the teacher who turned out to be the Manticore and he revealed that Percy and Annabeth were demigods but knew nothing about Harry.

'Nows my chance' thought Harry quickly drawing his wand "Stupefy"

The stunning spell flew and hit the Manticore directly in the crest but didn't do anything and just cause it to growl at him.

"A wizard, well I haven't seen one of those in a long time"

An Arrow zoomed by and hit the Manticore, wounded he ran off but no before taking Annabeth with him and jumped off a cliff.

"Annabeth!" shouted Percy

Thalia and Grover arrived to watched them disappear off the cliff and Percy was about to jump off after them if Harry hadn't used a stunner on him, he would have and probably would gotten himself killed. A group of girls appeared shorty after and it was clear that one of them and Thalia knew each other because they started fighting shortly after that the girl that was yelling walked up to Percy and looked like she was about to slap him but another one of the girls stopped her.

"Stop he doesn't understand" said the girl looking at all of them before saying "I am Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt."

**_Soo Sorry for not updating sooner but I have a whole bunch of homework and that is cutting into my updating time. Tell me what you think? like it? Hate it? The title of the Song is Bring Me to Life by Evanescens. Sorry, I don't know why I put it in this chapter but until I find a better song and switch it if you want me to, you'll have to with this song. That's it for this chapter. _**


	6. Chapter 6

_**I DON"T OWN HARRY POTTER OR PERCY JACKSON. I hope you enjoy the story.**_

Camp Half-Blood and Failed 'Rescue' Mission

Harry just looked the girl with a shocked look on his face, he had heard about the Greek gods through one of the books at the Dursley's house when they weren't home but he didn't think they were real. That was the last thing he remembered before passing out because of all of the events that had happened within the last few hours.

"What happened?" asked Thalia rushing over to him

"He fainted" said Grover

"Just what we need" muttered Thalia

* * *

Back in England Dumbledore was getting to launch a 'rescue' mission to save Harry from his captors which Dumbledore manage to convince everyone expect Sirius and Remus that it was the death eaters. Snape also didn't agree to it because he knew that Voldemort didn't have Harry or even knew that the boy was gone.

"This mission is going to be a failure" said Sirius

"For once, I have to agree with you Black" said Snape

"Why don't we tell him?" asked Remus

"He won't listen" said Sirius "Ever since that Prophecy was made, he has been hell bent on controlling Harry's life."

They gathered in the dinning room and Dumbledore told everyone what to do when they got there. Sirius rolled his eyes and got slapped by Molly Weasley who was mostly worried because if Harry got killed or married before Ginny did then they wouldn't get his money. Dumbledore told them to get ready and then they left to 'rescue' Harry. When they got there, the place was empty, it looked like it hadn't been used in years.

'Dumbledore you idiot' thought Sirius likely for him Molly yelled it for him.

"Clearly they found ahead of time" said Dumbledore shooting a dark glare at Snape

"Well we need a new plan" said Molly

"Let's head back to headquarters" said Dumbledore

Harry woke up after who knows how long, he realized that he was a different bed then the ones he normally woke up in at Hogwarts hospital wing. He noticed Percy, Grover and Thalia sitting around his bed. Thalia was the first to noticed that he was awake.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, where am I and how did I get here?"

"You're at Camp Half-Blood" said Thalia

"we flew here" said Grover

"Thalia also toasted most of New England" said Percy earning him a smack across the back of the head from her.

"Anything else happen while I was out"

"Artemis has been kidnapped" cried Grover.

"The girl that talked to me before I fainted?" asked Harry

"Yep" said Thalia

"Is he awake yet?" shouted a voice

"Who's that?" asked Harry while covering his ears

"Clarisse " said Thalia with disgust before shouting back "He's up! You can leave now"

"You know her?" asked Harry

"Yep" said Thalia

"She sounds wonderful" said Harry sarcastically.

"Oh, she is" said Percy getting slapped by Annabeth.

He got up from the bed and with the others went outside. Since Harry had never been to camp before in his life, he didn't know what to expected there. Some kids were fighting with swords and others were shooting arrows.

'Well I not sure if this is normal or not' thought Harry while walking with the others.

"Where are we going? asked Harry

"To the big house so you can talk to Chiron" said Grover

"Who's he?' asked Harry

"It's not my place to say" said Grover

'That's wield' thought Harry as they entered the house.

He saw two people playing chess and one looked like he was bored out of his mind and wanted to get out of the camp. The other looked up at them and smiled at them which made Harry feel a little happy.

"Welcome kids and who's this?" asked the man referring to Harry

"Harry" said Harry careful not to reveal his last name to them.

"welcome to camp, I'm Chiron" said Chiron

"Thank you" said Harry "what do you do here?"

"I'm the activity's advisor and the man next to me is the camp director" said Chiron, the man made no effort to talk to Harry or anyone else. "Well we better get ready"

"For what?" asked Harry

"Capture the flag" said Chrion smiling at Harry which made him feel like he was going to like it here.

* * *

Meanwhile back in England, Sirius pacing back and forth after Remus had informed him that Dumbledore was going to send another group to find Harry or 'rescue' him from his captors which was not true.

"Is he mad?" asked Sirius "We have no idea where he is"

"They don't but I think we both know where he is"

"Where do you think he is" said Sirius

"America" said Remus and Sirius understood

"Sally Jackson" Both said at the same time.

_**Sorry for not updating as soon as I had hoped adn I hope I didn't jump too much with the storyline if I didn't sorry. Too much homework during senior year sucks. I hope to update soon but I can't make any promises. I hope you like this story.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. I hope you enjoy this story and sorry for not updating in a while. **_

Chapter 7

"So why are we putting on armor and helmets?" asked Harry putting on his helmet after getting on his armor "I mean it's just capture the flag, right?"

"Well in this version of capture the flag, we use swords and shields and it is dangerous since hunters use arrows by the looks of it" said Percy finishing getting on his armor and saw the look on Harry's face, he looked scared.

"What?" asked Harry

"Percy, don't scary him" said Grover

"It will be okay" said Thalia while listening to her mp3 player (A/N: don't ask, she just seems to be the type to have one and she will in this story.)

"Thanks" said Harry

"Let's get going before Zoe freaks out" said Thalia rolling her eyes

"I do not like her" muttered Harry but Thalia heard him.

"Who does?" muttered Thalia just loud enough so Harry but non of the others could hear her, he looked at her and smiled. He started to like her more and more each time they were around each other.

'I starting to like it around here' thought Harry 'hopefully they will let me stay.'

"Harry, you ready?" asked Percy

"yeah" said Harry

Harry found himself standing next to Percy and Thalia who agreed to have him on their team when Chiron was going over the rules to the game but even thought he knew them something felt off about it. Then the game began with the small groups expect for Harry's running off to deal with the hunters while Percy and Harry stayed back to guard the flag with the Stoll brothers and Nico. Harry noticed that Percy was starting to act up like he saw something.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry

"I'm going in" said Percy "Guard the flag"

"What? We're suppose to be guarding the flag as a team" said Harry but Percy was gone. 'Idiot'

"What's that?" asked one of the brothers

Harry looked to where he was pointing, then an arrow flew past them. Harry went for his wand and pointed at the direction that the arrow came from and he heard laughter coming from the forest and he knew that they were laughing at his wand which meant they underestimated him and that give him a small advantage. He waited until the hunters came into the view before firing a spell at them.

"Stupefy" shouted Harry and a red light shot out of his wand and hit the nearest hunter and knocked her out.

He knew that he had the one shot of surprise and it did not matter as in a matter of seconds the hunters overpowered them and took the flag not before Harry got one last stunner out before the hunters won the game. The campers just moaned as the hunters had beat them again as Harry found out thanks the Stoll brothers who mentioned it while muttering to themselves. Conner Stoll had two arrows sticking out of his helmet like antennae. Harry tried not to laugh but it did look funny.

"This is your fault" shouted Thalia walking back to the group mad at Percy

"I had the flag" shouted Percy as both started arguing.

'Percy's screwed' thought Harry 'Help him...I don't think so, he probably needs whatever happens to him'

Next thing he knew Thalia shocked Percy who was sent to the ground then somehow got the entire river to lift up and hit Thalia. It was going to be an all out fight even with Chiron there trying to break up the fight they were still going at it. But all the fighting stopped when a mummy that was moving towards them. Now he was freaked out by that when it stopped and looked at him for a moment then turned to Zoe.

"_Approach, seeker and ask"_

"What must I do to help my Goddess?" asked Zoe and the mummy began to recite something that Harry did not know much about.

_**Six shall go west to the Goddess in chains,**_

_**One shall be lost in the land without rain,**_

_**The bane of Olympus shows the trail,**_

_**Campers, Hunters and Wizard combined prevail,**_

_**The Titan's curse must one withstand**_

_**And one shall perish by a parent's hand**_

With that the mummy went still sitting on a log leaving everyone in shock and were quiet from what they just heard. Harry had many questions to ask them about what just happened but decided that now was not the time to ask them. The campers were starting to go back to their cabins as Harry was about to go Chiron when the mummy or Delphi as he found thanks to Chiron when he asked about her began to speak again. Everyone who was still around jumped at this. She was looked directly at Harry who gulped not knowing what to do about it. (A/N: Harry does not know about his prophecy yet.)

_**The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches**_

_**born to those who have thrice defied him, **_

_**born as the seventh month dies**_

_**and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal,**_

_**but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not **_

_**and either must die at the hand of the other for **_

_**neither can live while the other survives **_

_**the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord **_

_**will be born as the seventh month dies …**_

"What was that about and who's the dark lord?" asked Percy "Does she mean Kron-"

"I don't think so" said Chiron cutting Percy off before he could finish the name

"What does it mean?" asked Thalia

"I don't know" said Chiron "Harry do you have any idea about what she was talking about?"

"I have an idea" said Harry "Let's hope I'm wrong"

_**Sorry for not updating for a while, I hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry for it not being as long you hoped. Please review and tell me what you think? Like it? Hate it? Hope to update soon- Griffin S.**_


End file.
